Taking Over
by Aquamarine Trent
Summary: Massie is thrown off her throne when Mackenzie, or Mac for short, starts taking over OCD. All of her friends except Claire start worshipping Mac. Plus, Mac starts dating Derrington. Please read! Some Plossie. MacxxxDerrick.
1. Mac Ditches

**1. Get Cam Fisher to dump Kuh-laire Lyons.**

**2. Get Kuh-laire Lyons out of TPC, ASAP.**

**3. Get Kuh-laire Lyons off the top of the social scale, and all the way to the bottom.**

Massie Block sighed as she read the only three things that would make Mackenzie Airheart be part of TPC. Mackenzie was the perfect additon to Massie's super exclusive clique, named The Pretty Committee. "Why do you hate Kuh-laire so much?" Massie finally asked. "A few reasons. Which will be explained at YOUR barn, on FRIDAY night, WITHOUT Kuh-laire" Mackenzie said firmly, then walked away.

Massie screamed out in rage, and threw a pillow at her vanity mirror. She thought back to the day Mackenzie had entered her life: "Hey, you must be Massie, I'm Mackenzie. You can call me Mac, though. Want to be my partner?" They were both in AP English, and Mackenzie was the most beautiful girl Massie had ever seen, even more beautiful then Alicia. She had firey red hair, that was slick straight. Her skin was a perfect golden tan, and her eyes were a brilliant hazel. She had perfect white teeth and a slow smooth voice. "Um, do I know you?" Massie had asked her. "I just introduced myself. Now will you be my partner or not?" Massie was too dazzled to respond. "I'm taking that as a yes." Mac sat down and Massie sat next to her. Flashback ends. _Why did Mackenzie need to become such a, such a, bi- I can't even think it, let alone say it._Massie wasn't the type to curse, even though every single book and every single movie she'd ever read or seen encouraged it. Massie thought deeply. _Do I really need Mac? Kuh-laire is one of my BFFs. I can't just ditch her like an old Marc Jacobs bag. But Mac, if I don't include her in TPC, she'll become the new me. TPC will be reduced to LBR status. I can't let that happen. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!! _Massie reached for her brand new LG slider phone from AT&T and speed-dialed Mac. "Hey Massie, have you made your decision yet?" Mac's voice sounded annoyed. "Not yet. Meet me at Starbucks in 10." "Which one?" "The one at The Westchester." Massie hung up. "Bean, what should I wear?" Massie looked down at her cream colored Ella Moss knit mini dress. Her shoes were blue-green flats, by Marc Jacobs. They matched her necklace, a silver chain with a piece of blue-green seaglass in the shape of a heart. Massie had gotten it at Tiffany's, and had fallen in love with it. Massie glanced back at her reflection, before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Massie tapped her foot impatiently. Mac was about 15 minutes late. Massie took another sip of her chai latte and re-dusted her cheeks with a M.A.C. glitter stick. "Massie?" Massie heard her name. It wasn't Mac's voice. "It's me." The voice was coming from a girl who looked like she was in college. "Ehmagawd! Essie?" Massie asked. Essie was her old shopping assistant, until she was accepted into NYU. "It is SO good to see you! Your outfit is gorgeous, as usual." Massie's pink lips broke into a smile. "Thanks, Ess. It's good to see you too." Massie observed Essie's outfit. A white boa was thrown around her neck and a strapless black mini dress with sparkles fit nicely on her. Her charm bracelet completed the look. Massie had convinced her to get the same exact charm bracelet as Massie, but Essie's was personalized with different charms. "What are you doing in Westchester? You have an apartment in the city now, don't you?" Massie asked her. "I don't have an apartment, I have a loft. And I'm here to visit my friend, Mac. I think she goes to OCD too. Do you know her?" Massie was so shocked she almost dropped her coffee. "I've never heard of her, but I'm sure she's cool." Massie said threw her clenched teeth. She hoped Essie would be gone by the time Mac showed up. "Well, I gotta jet. See you around Mass." Essie grabbed her wine colored Marc Jacobs tote and headed out the door. Massie grabbed her iPhone out of her own Louis Vuttion and texted Mackenzie.

**MASSIEKUR: Where r u??**

**MISS-MAC: Cant come. sry. ciao.**

**Miss-Mac has signed off.**

Massie felt like throwing her iPhone on the marble floor. She probably would have, if she hadn't spent hours personalizing it. _Mac doesn't know what she's missing_. Massie had a devious idea. "Mac, you are NOT** taking over**."

Italics: Massie's thoughts.

Bold: Either texting or words that need to be brought out more.

Normal: Story

Underlined: Title

Please review, critisicsm is fine, just don't tell me you hate, tell my WHY.


	2. The Lowdown on Mac

**1. Get Cam Fisher to dump Kuh-laire Lyons.**

**2. Get Kuh-laire Lyons out of TPC, ASAP.**

**3. Get Kuh-laire Lyons off the top of the social scale, and all the way to the bottom.**

Massie Block sighed as she read the only three things that would make Mackenzie Airheart be part of TPC. Mackenzie was the perfect additon to Massie's super exclusive clique, named The Pretty Committee. "Why do you hate Kuh-laire so much?" Massie finally asked. "A few reasons. Which will be explained at YOUR barn, on FRIDAY night, WITHOUT Kuh-laire" Mackenzie said firmly, then walked away.

Massie screamed out in rage, and threw a pillow at her vanity mirror. She thought back to the day Mackenzie had entered her life: "Hey, you must be Massie, I'm Mackenzie. You can call me Mac, though. Want to be my partner?" They were both in AP English, and Mackenzie was the most beautiful girl Massie had ever seen, even more beautiful then Alicia. She had firey red hair, that was slick straight. Her skin was a perfect golden tan, and her eyes were a brilliant hazel. She had perfect white teeth and a slow smooth voice. "Um, do I know you?" Massie had asked her. "I just introduced myself. Now will you be my partner or not?" Massie was too dazzled to respond. "I'm taking that as a yes." Mac sat down and Massie sat next to her. Flashback ends. _Why did Mackenzie need to become such a, such a, bi- I can't even think it, let alone say it._Massie wasn't the type to curse, even though every single book and every single movie she'd ever read or seen encouraged it. Massie thought deeply. _Do I really need Mac? Kuh-laire is one of my BFFs. I can't just ditch her like an old Marc Jacobs bag. But Mac, if I don't include her in TPC, she'll become the new me. TPC will be reduced to LBR status. I can't let that happen. I CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!! _Massie reached for her brand new LG slider phone from AT&T and speed-dialed Mac. "Hey Massie, have you made your decision yet?" Mac's voice sounded annoyed. "Not yet. Meet me at Starbucks in 10." "Which one?" "The one at The Westchester." Massie hung up. "Bean, what should I wear?" Massie looked down at her cream colored Ella Moss knit mini dress. Her shoes were blue-green flats, by Marc Jacobs. They matched her necklace, a silver chain with a piece of blue-green seaglass in the shape of a heart. Massie had gotten it at Tiffany's, and had fallen in love with it. Massie glanced back at her reflection, before grabbing her jacket and heading out the door.

Massie tapped her foot impatiently. Mac was about 15 minutes late. Massie took another sip of her chai latte and re-dusted her cheeks with a M.A.C. glitter stick. "Massie?" Massie heard her name. It wasn't Mac's voice. "It's me." The voice was coming from a girl who looked like she was in college. "Ehmagawd! Essie?" Massie asked. Essie was her old shopping assistant, until she was accepted into NYU. "It is SO good to see you! Your outfit is gorgeous, as usual." Massie's pink lips broke into a smile. "Thanks, Ess. It's good to see you too." Massie observed Essie's outfit. A white boa was thrown around her neck and a strapless black mini dress with sparkles fit nicely on her. Her charm bracelet completed the look. Massie had convinced her to get the same exact charm bracelet as Massie, but Essie's was personalized with different charms. "What are you doing in Westchester? You have an apartment in the city now, don't you?" Massie asked her. "I don't have an apartment, I have a loft. And I'm here to visit my friend, Mac. I think she goes to OCD too. Do you know her?" Massie was so shocked she almost dropped her coffee. "I've never heard of her, but I'm sure she's cool." Massie said threw her clenched teeth. She hoped Essie would be gone by the time Mac showed up. "Well, I gotta jet. See you around Mass." Essie grabbed her wine colored Marc Jacobs tote and headed out the door. Massie grabbed her iPhone out of her own Louis Vuttion and texted Mackenzie.

**MASSIEKUR: Where r u??**

**MISS-MAC: Cant come. sry. ciao.**

**Miss-Mac has signed off.**

Massie felt like throwing her iPhone on the marble floor. She probably would have, if she hadn't spent hours personalizing it. _Mac doesn't know what she's missing_. Massie had a devious idea. "Mac, you are NOT** taking over**."

Italics: Massie's thoughts.

Bold: Either texting or words that need to be brought out more.

Normal: Story

Underlined: Title

Please review, critisicsm is fine, just don't tell me you hate, tell my WHY.


End file.
